valikorliafandomcom-20200214-history
The Pantheon
Category:Gods The assorted deities of the multiverse make up the pantheon of Kharlia. Gods have existed for as long as anyone can remember, and they are beings of super powerful might. Gods represent ideals as much as they embody them, regulating and empowering the different aspects of reality as they exist on the world of Kharlia. Deities are limited in their interaction with the Material Plane, forced by the universal law of Circular Servitude. Some gods keep an assortment of followers, while others do not meddle in the affairs of mortals. The original gods were created by the Ancients, and new gods arise as offspring of existing deities or come into being when certain conditions are met. Gods of Good These gods represent good in it's entirety. Kindness, trust, love, honor, and sacrifice are all hallmarks of these deities. Elan The god of Air, Elan is a child of Keldin and Mylia. He trains the aerial armies of heaven within his vast plane of Aeromus. He is often represented as a bird of prey. Bork The god of Suiriku, Bork is a demi-god child of Syren. He slumbers after sacrificing his energies to save the Suirikun people during a terrible cataclysm. He is often represented as a giant turtle. Lo The goddess of Love, Lo arose after the Seraphim expressed their great kindness for Setengar. She is the wife of Setengar and mother of Keldin, and assists Setengar in ruling the multiverse from Evalius. She is often represented as a matronly woman. Saurvold The god of Fire, Saurvold is a child of Keldin and Mylia. He marshals the ground forces of heaven across the burning fields of Malgotha. He is often represented as a fiery phoenix. Setengar The god of Good, Setengar is one of the first gods to be created by the Ancients. He is the husband of Lo and father of Keldin. He is in constant struggle with his sister, Dearuhk. He is often represented as a shining dragon of pure light. Singalot The god of Entertainment, Singalot is a chaotic side-effect of Dearuhk's embodiment passing through Xel. He lives among the Material Plane, where his song and laughter fills many mortals with good cheer. He is often represented as a Kender. Syren The goddess of Water, Syren is a child of Keldin and Mylia. She floats among the many waters of Azurion, keeping watch over the portals of it's depths. She is often represented as a hydra. Ulren The god of Earth, Ulren is a child of Keldin and Mylia. He ponders the infinite halls of Bered'dûm, holding together the foundation of the Material Plane. He is often represented as a Dwarf. Xerxa The god of Feudalism, Xerxa is someone Phantos doesn't know much about atm. Gods of Neutrality These gods represent ideals other than good or evil, therefore known as neutral. Some are self-centered, others ultimately lawful. Still many are simply considered to be neutral in all respects, caring only for balance and non-interference. Draco The god of Dragons, Draco was the original mortal creature made in the Material Plane. His image was molded with input from many of the gods, with exception to most of the evil ones. He is often represented as a platinum dragon. Keldin The god of the Elements, Keldin is a child of Setengar and Lo. He is the husband of Mylia, and father to many gods. He remains hidden in the depths of the Astral Plane, watching the balance of all things. When ever represented, he is set in a multi-color pattern. Myria The goddess of Luck, Myria arose when the Inevitables set about their grand calculation in regards to raising Wol. She spends much of her time on the Material Plane, where chance has a hand in all things. When ever represented, she is an atom. Ord The god of War, Ord arose when the first conflict between Heaven and Hell occurred. He lives amongst the armies of Malgotha, supplying and testing their mettle and often gathers rich materials from the caverns of Bered'dûm. He is often represented as two crossed swords. Orrovan The god of Thunder, Orrovan is a child of Keldin and Mylia. He tests the might of the hosts of Heaven in Aeromus. He is often represented as a fist clenching a lightning bolt. Virvius The god of Death, Virvius was the last of the gods created by the Ancients. His birth was also his death, and he exists only as a non-existent maxim. His cold truth is felt by everything in the multiverse. He is often represented as an hour-glass. Rahdu The god of opposites. Rahdu was spawned from Isod passing through Xel; from the extreme evil of Isod and the sheer chaos of Xel, Rahdu was formed. Unable to contain those two extremes, Rahdu was forced to split into two beings; Ledi and Djara. Rahdu is often represented by a black-and-white circle. Ledi The goddess of subtelties and deceit, Ledi was formed by the splitting of Rahdu. As a demi-god, Ledi spends most of her time in the Material Plane. Ledi is often represented by a spider's web. Djara The god of passion, also formed by the splitting of Rahdu. Rahdu, like his twin sister, also spends the majority of his time on the Material Plane. He is often represented by a leaping tiger. Sahn The goddess of Ice, Sahn is a child of Keldin and Mylia. She broods atop her icy palace atop the waters of Azurion, ever jealous of her sister Syren. She is often represented as a snowflake with jagged edges. The Little Gods Wol The god of Law, Wol is one of the first gods to be created by the Ancients. He is the adoptive father of Mylia. He is in constant patrol of the Universal Laws and the affairs of the Ancients. He is often represented as a king chess-piece. Grey Ones Xel The deity of Chaos, Xel is no more a living creature than it is a fact of life. It represents change in all things, flowing through the depths of the multiverse, known as the Far Realm. It is too chaotic to be represented as anything consistent. Gods of Evil These gods are the epitome of Evil. They are petty, cruel, self-centered, barbaric and wicked. Chrotheonos The God of Time, Chrotheonos was created in the wake of Virvius' death. After attempting to usurp Wol from his position as God of Law, Chrotheonos was banished to the material realm and put into a slumber, from which time was set in a state of fairly constant and predictable advancement. Dearuhk The goddess of Evil, Dearuhk is one of the first gods to be created by the Ancients. She is the estranged mother of all evil gods, ruling from the dark plane of Nuzalheim where she plots to overthrow her siblings. She is often represented as a pitch black dragon of darkness. Illiaster The god of Revenge, Illiaster arose from the combined bloodlust of Dearuhk and Isod. He wanders the plane of Nuzalheim, spreading destruction wherever he goes. He is often depicted as an obsidian dagger. Isod The goddess of Oppression, Isod is one of the children birthed from the Soulforge. She enslaves thousands on the plane of Nuzalheim, bending them to her will. She is often depicted as a chain. Searith The goddess of Corruption, Searith is one of the children birthed from the Soulforge. She lies in the inner-most center of Kharlia, after ripping herself from Nuzalheim to corrupt mortal creatures. She is often represented as a snake. Shof'Uk The god of Savagery, Shof'uk is one of the children birthed from the Soulforge. He is father of all manner of mortal beasts and creatures, residing over one of the layers of Nuzalheim. He is often represented as an Orc. The Unnamed